Mein Weg
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Despertar en aquel lugar había sido algo que no había esperado, no sabía dónde se encontraba ni como debía actuar, esa era la verdad, sólo sabía que tenía que buscar a aquel hombre.


**Mein Weg**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Despertar en aquel lugar había sido algo que no había esperado, no sabía dónde se encontraba ni como debía actuar, esa era la verdad, sólo sabía que tenía que buscar a aquel hombre.

 **Disclairmer:** Classicaloid no me pertenece ~

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **La búsqueda**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy._

 _1.006 palabras según Word._

Cuando abrió sus ojos la primera vez no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraba, aquella era la verdad. Los recuerdos en su mente se arremolinaban sin sentido, nada tenía una razón sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con él, que sucesos lo habían llevado a aquel lugar.

Pudo observar simplemente como un hombre sacaba a otros dos de tanques parecidos a los que él estaba, siendo que se preguntó por qué él no podía ir con ellos, ¿por qué lo dejaban ahí simplemente?... no podía comprenderlo, pero aquel hombre de cabello blanco le recordaba a alguien, alguien a quién había admirado demasiado, le recordaba a Beethoven, aquel músico que él había admirado tanto... ¿Acaso todo eso era un sueño?...

Aquellas personas finalmente salieron de aquel extraño lugar donde él reposaba, siendo que sin pensarlo siquiera, con todas sus fuerza empujo el cristal que lo mantenía prisionero para salir de ahí, mirando a su alrededor, pudiendo ver a otras cuatro personas reposar en contenedores como en él que había estado, pero aquello no le importó.

Camino sin importarle su desnudes por aquel extraño lugar, sintiendo como sus pisadas hacían un pequeño eco en todo el lugar, pero él únicamente camino hacía aquella gran ventana, donde podía ver luces afuera, pero no se veían como las luces de las farolas, a las cuales estaba acostumbrado. Aquello se veía completamente diferente a decir verdad.

Su mano se apoyó en el cristal, pudiendo observar aquellas luces a la lejanía, pero pudo oír gritos, y al fijar su mirada pudo ver a aquellas tres personas que habían estado en aquella extraña habitación corriendo, escapando de otras personas que los seguían, con claras intenciones de capturarlos, pero el hombre de cabello blanco volvió a llamar su atención, estaba completamente seguro que aquella persona era Ludwig Van Beethoven, se dijo, sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

En su mente estaba vivo el recuerdo de haber asistido al funeral de aquel hombre, haber escuchado con desagrado como tocaban el _Requiem_ de ese estúpido de Mozart en aquella ceremonia tan importante, por lo cual no podía ser realmente _su_ Beethoven, pero no quiso pensarlo más.

¿Quizás estaba bajo una maldición? ¿Un hechizo? ¿Acaso Erlkönig le estaba jugando una broma demasiado cruel y malvada, poniendo a aquella persona que tanto había admirando frente a sus ojos, viendo como huía de aquel lugar?

No sabía que pensar, quizás todo aquel mundo había sido creado por ese ser y él era únicamente una marioneta más en aquel lugar, en aquel juego que había sido creado para la diversión de aquel ser. No podía saberlo, no podía comprenderlo.

Pero si sabía dos cosas.

Debía huir de aquel lugar y debía encontrar a ese hombre, debía encontrar a Beethoven, se dijo.

Camino por aquel lugar que estaba en penumbras, pudiendo ver los pasillos largos, que parecían no tener fin, pudiendo sentir aquel frío piso contra sus pies desnudos, pero únicamente camino hasta que abrió una de las tantas habitaciones que podía observar, viendo como ahí había mucha ropa, como si se prepararan para algo, como si fuera un camerino para alguna obra, pero únicamente buscó ropa que fuera adecuada para él, ropa que fuera a quedarle y que no fuera a desentonar en aquel lugar, aunque claro estaba que no tenía idea de cómo se vestían en aquel reino hechizado.

Tomó ropa con la cual se sintió en realidad cómodo, incluso tomó unos pequeños lentes, que no tenían aumento alguno, pues él podía ver perfectamente en realidad, no como antes... antes de despertar en aquel extraño lugar, pero aquellos lentes le hacían sentir "normal", que nada malo iba a ocurrir, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de si aquello era en verdad cierto.

Suspiró una vez vestido para ver que ahí también habían distintos instrumentos musicales y simplemente tomó un violín. Quería practicar un poco, mejorar la canción que le había hecho a aquel ser, para ver si podía salir de aquel extraño mundo de aquella forma, siendo que únicamente lo guardo en un estuche alargado, pero donde cabía de buena manera.

Salir de aquel lugar no fue demasiado complicado a decir verdad, no como lo había pensado, después de ver como perseguían a Beethoven, porque estaba seguro que ese hombre era Ludwig Van Beethoven.

Lo había visto en su rostro, en la determinación de sus ojos. Sólo había un hombre, en su mundo o en este extraño lugar, que podía tener esa mirada. Ese era el hombre que admiraba por sobre manera, el hombre del cual quería aprender.

Camino observando todas las cosas, como las estrellas se veían opacadas por las luces brillantes de aquella ciudad, aquellas luces que eran realmente fuerte para ser sólo lámparas o antorchas, esa luz se veía demasiado brillante, pero él simplemente camino por en medio de aquel bosque.

Necesitaba encontrar a ese hombre que admiraba, necesitaba encontrar también la forma de escapar de aquel mundo, poder volver al propio, aunque no era lo mejor en realidad, después de todo su mente le decía que en su mundo su cuerpo estaba sufriendo, estaba sufriendo una enfermedad que se había contagiado, una que no tenía solución alguna, pero en el mundo del Erlkönig estaba completamente sano, sin daño alguno, incluso podía ver perfectamente.

Quizás lo quería de aquella manera por mero capricho, por tenerlo sano y torturarlo de otras maneras, no lo sabía bien, pero simplemente camino, dejando que sus pasos lo guiaran por aquellos senderos marcados.

Debía encontrar a su maestro, debía encontrar al hombre de cabello canoso y aquel era su propósito en aquella vida, ningún otro en realidad, simplemente deseaba escuchar nuevamente aquellas melodías que el hombre creaba, escucharlas de su propia mano, ser dirigidas por él, por nadie más.

Con esos pensamientos siguió su camino por ese obscuro bosque, sin saber que iba a encontrar realmente, sin conocer los caminos que le esperaban en la búsqueda que quería realizar, la búsqueda de su querido Ludwig Van Beethoven, el mejor compositor y músico existente, para él.


End file.
